Teddy Lupin's Time at Hogwarts: Year 1
by aelitaisamazing
Summary: Teddy's going to Hogwarts. Kinda says that in the title. There's a supposed insane woman teaching Histroy of Magic. I'm giving up on this. There is the slight chance that I'll continue it later, but it is very slight and i have no clue what I was writing anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont' own any original characters that were made up by J.K. ROwling. I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin's Time at Hogwarts<p>

Chapter 1

**Teddy's POV**

I was in my bed thinking about the adventure that lay ahead of me. Tomorrow I would be on the Hogwarts Express. I also thought about how little I knew about my parents. All my godfather would tell me is my mother was an Auror and my father had a hard time getting a job. I knew I got my metamorphic self from my mother, because I saw a picture. I didn't know anything about her or my father either. They both died on the same day. But my godfather wouldn't tell me anything. Not a single thing.

"Teddy c'mon you're going to be late if you keep lollygagging. C'mon." My godfather said. "Don't worry you'll fit in perfectly. Oh, and keep an eye out for your new History of Magic Teacher. She might be able to help you with your morphing and other kind of stuff like that. Her name's uh… Carly, Carly Edwards. She was in my year. Somehow she got into Hogwarts when she was eight." He paused. "Try not to be so stiff around people. Remember, it doesn't matter what house you're in." He pushed me towards the train. "Bye Teddy."

"Good-bye Uncle Harry." I jumped on the train when one of the train hands took my trunk. I walked down the crammed hall.

"Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Over 'ere. Over 'ere Teddy!" I turned around to see who it was. Victorie Weasley. "I've got a compartment! 'Urry up Teddy. We don't have forever you know!" I shoved toward Tori. She got a compartment at the back. There was a sign on the door. Tori read it out loud, "Reserved for Professor Carly Edwards, if she shows up of course."

"My godfather told me about a new History of Magic teacher called Carly Edwards. I wonder if that's her. What do you think Tori? It makes loads of sense doesn't it?" I turned around to see Victorie looking out the back car window. "Tori, what are you looking at?"

"There's a short person with bubble-gum pink hair running after the train." We stared at the pink haired short person with interest to see what she was going to do. "Look, Teddy. It seems as if she is yelling at us. Maybe, we should open the window." So that's what we did. I didn't know how Tori knew the person was a girl.

Sure enough, the person was yelling at us. "Open the door! Hurry up and open it! I won't be this close forever! Open the blasted door!" Tori opened the door up immediately. The person was clearly a young woman. "Thanks. Gee, I haven't had to sprint like for a while. Now, let me guess." The person pointed to Victorie. "You're a Weasley, but your hair is a bit lighter than the rest of them. So, you must be Bill and Fleur's girl. Um what's your name Victoria isn't it? No that's not right. Err… Victorie! That's it!" Now, turning to me. "You're obviously little Teddy. Gosh, I haven't seen you for eleven years. You definitely won't be able to remember me. I've been going to muggle schools since I graduated from Hogwarts so that's the reason. As for you Victorie, I never saw you before."

"'Ow do you know our names? And might I ask who you are?" Tori asked her venomously. She was obviously suspicious of the woman with bubble-gum pink hair.

"Excuse me madam, but is your name by any chance Nymphadora?" I asked hopefully. The woman's smile vanished.

"Oh, little Teddy. I am afraid I'm not your mother. Trust me, I wish she was still here too." Her pink hair turned teal. It was a long shot anyway. I knew it was a slim chance. Anyways, Uncle Harry said that my mother was dead. But I had to try. "I'm sorry Teddy." I looked into her eyes. There was more pain in them then I had ever seen anyone's eyes. Even more than my godfather's, and that's saying something 'cause there's a lot of pain in his eyes. "Now, to answer your questions Victorie. I knew your name because I am distant friends with your parents, and I knew Teddy's because his mother was like my mentor and his father was my teacher at Hogwarts for a year. My name is Carly Edwards, I will be your new History of Magic teacher, and you'll find yourself lucky because Binns has been teacher maybe a hundred years and he's finally retired. Man, he made class so dull."

"Very well Professor. 'Ow exactly do you know my parents?" Tori had a little smirk on her face.

"Well, Victorie. I knew your parents through your uncle." The teacher had smirk on her own face. "Your Uncle Ronald. Speaking of which. Did you know he's getting married at the end of the final term? I knew he and Hermione were a perfect match." Her hair had turned back to pink. "Of course that isn't the main concern here." She looked at the sign. "I bet Hermione thought of that. I must say I don't find it very amusing. It wasn't really my fault that I was shorter than everyone else and couldn't see anything." Her eyes turned to a bright purple shade. "Well, I must say you two seem awfully stiff. At least Hermione would talk in first year. Although it was mostly about how she had been able to complete all of the standard charms and how she was working on third year stuff. I don't think anyone really paid any attention to it though. You would never guess that the Gryffindor that thought she was annoying the most would end up proposing to her. It was quite obvious after the Yule Ball that he fancied her. Sorry."

"'Ow much do you know about the 'Arry Potter war? You seem to know a lot." Victorie had a small look of well… victory. When the professor didn't reply, she continued. "It seems that you don't know as much as you act. _Professor_, feel welcome to correct me, but anyone who actually saw the aftereffects of the war would have been able to tell us anything we asked." Edwards just stood there, almost like she was drowning out Tori's voice. "Professor? Professor, are you listening to me? Professor Edwards?" Tori asked. "EDWARDS! DID YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE NOT TO ANSWER WHEN ASKED SOMETHING?! I'M GOING TO PUSH YOU OFF THE TRAIN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS!" She showed three of her fingers. Her voice had gotten quieter. It almost sounded dangerous. "One… two… two and a half…" Edwards shook her head.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley. What were you saying? I lost track." Her hair turned bright red. She really didn't try to control it either. I would be extremely embarrassed if that happened to me. Hours passed while I was thinking to myself. "Right. You two should get your robes on. We'll be arriving in about ten minutes." How did she know that? Is she psychic or something? Maybe she can tell me about my parents. You never know. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go see if I can find an old friend.

**Supposed Carly Edwards' POV**

"Really, why do you change your name so much? Don't you think it's pointless? Aly listen to me. You've struggled for eleven years. I know you're an orphan. Tonks was like your mother or something. You have to let go. Have you seen the _Daily Prophet_? People think you're going mad. Last headline was Heir of Gryffindor Losing Her Edge. It was only from last week." I shifted uncomfortably. Hermione always tried to get me to stick with Alyson Havoc. I was just dropped off at an orphanage with that said, Her name is Alyson. I found out my last name when I got my letter from Hogwarts. "Aly, you need to move on. To tell the truth, I'm surprised you made it on the train. Anyway, read it." She handed me a copy of the _Prophet_. I grudgingly took it.

**Miss Alyson Havoc, the only known heir of Godric Gryffindor. Is she insane? Most believe so. She does after all take frequent visits to a cemetery and cries. Is that how the Heir of Gryffindor should behave? Not at all. One of the bravest students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, crying at a cemetery. A shock from the Harry Potter War? Not likely. Some of her former classmates say she was a loon when she got to Hogwarts. **

"**One time she punched me for holding her hand. She was quite pretty that year. Now she goes off and changes her name every other day. I can't even remember one of them." says Seamus Finnegan. Luna Lovegood on the other hand says this. **

"**Aly, is a brilliant friend. She can be a little depressing sometimes, but the closest thing she had as a mother was killed in front of her eyes. I bet you would act like she does if your guardian and her husband were murdered and you saw firsthand." Other witnesses say that Miss Havoc ran straight up to her mentor/ guardian after she was killed, crying. Gryffindor was about bravery. Does Miss Havoc share her ancestor's courage, or is she even Gryffindor's heir? Is it all a lie? Did Miss Havoc just want attention? She was the youngest student to go to Hogwarts at age eight. Was she ready? Did Dumbledore think that Alyson Havoc could handle it? His journal notes this.**

"_**Alyson Havoc, she was acted as an eleven year old. We mistook her for one. We sent her the letter, but when she stood next to the rest of the first years we noticed how she was different. It was in her face. We never asked how old she was because we assumed her to be eleven. When she walked up to be Sorted, I noticed she fit the exact description as the girl in Godric Gryffindor's prophecy. It said 'My heir will be unknown. She will be younger than the rest. From the Hat, when placed on her head, my sword shall slip, for all to see.' I remember she tripped over her robes when she walked up the steps to the stool. I then realized she was shorter than the rest by at least a quarter of a meter. She didn't**__**know her name until she got her letter. I also researched to see if there were any witches or wizards with the name of Havoc. The last one was Gryffindor's muggle grandson." **_**What if Dumbledore was wrong? She was after all crying her eyes out at a cemetery…" **

The story went on like that forever. Just about me crying. "'Mione, who wrote this?" So what? I have emotions. I bet Gryffindor cried when he was alive. Hermione made a funny little gesture. It was the one we used when we laughed about Rita Skeeter. "Stupid Skeeter." My hair turned to a dull grey.

"Aly, please think about the lively girl you were when we were students. Please be her again. The always energetic girl you were. You're living in the sadness. Be Aly Havoc, the girl that mouthed off Snape all the time. The girl that was never afraid. The girl that always punched the boys that tried to hold her hand. The girl that had to get rid of Malfoy all the time because of the effects of the potions project that you had to work together on. I wasn't there, but I imagine he had lots of bruises from you hitting him. Really, that must have been entertaining for Slughorn. See his I-hate-muggle-borns-more-than-anything and I-hate-Malfoy students work on a love potion without even knowing it." My hair became its natural blond color and my eyes turned to their regular blue-green state.

"I'll think about it." I whispered. "I promise, but until then, I'm Carly Edwards." Hermione nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not the best. Honestly, I think I can do better. I'll try, I swear it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Harry Potter characters or anything of that sort. I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Carly Edwards/ Aly Havoc POV**

I walked off the train easily blending in with the seventh years. I was headed toward Hagrid to say hi. "Havoc! Could you do me a favor? Wait, what's your name now?"

"My name's Carly Edwards right now. And yeah I'll help you out Hagrid. Whatcha need?" I thought it would be quite simple, like going out to feed Fang, but no.

"Well, you see. Grawp's a bit queasy o' somthin' and I forgot about the first years, so could you take 'em to the castle for me?" I nodded, after all how hard could it be to get a bunch of midgets on boats and take them across a lake? "Great, thanks. Just lead 'em over there and make sure none of 'em fall into the lake". I nodded again. "See you at the feast." He started off. "Wait, what are you doin' here anyway? You finished eleven years ago."

"I'm a teacher now. You see, I'm taking Binns' spot." I smiled. He nodded and started to run off. "See you Hagrid." He waved behind his back. "How hard can it be?" My smile turned to a smirk. "Over here first years! C'mon let's go. I'm supposed to take you to the castle!" I was swarmed by millions of midgets. Why are there so many this year? This year of all years. The year that I was taking them to the castle. "Alrighty then, how many of you are actually first years? If you're not just go off with the rest in the carriages. If you don't know where the carriages are, they're right over there." Nobody left. That meant that a had to keep millions of first years from drowning. Good thing that I could swim real well. Mostly because I'm a really powerful animagus. I can turn into mostly anything except snakes and, I can talk to pretty much any animal except well, snakes. Gee, I hate snakes. They're the only thing I'm afraid of. Ruddy snakes. It just so happens that every single little kid that goes into Slytherin becomes a cowardly little serpent that attacks the weaker. I work with little snakes. "Very well, does everyone know how to swim? Because I don't want anyone to drown. Drowning in the lake would be a very horrendous death, mostly because of the grindylows, which sink their sharp, pointy teeth into your skin and drag you down. Does everyone understand?" Most of them stood scared out of their wits because of what I said. It was the complete truth. The only ones who weren't cowering were Teddy and Victorie. "Okay, Lupin, Weasley, you can help me figure out how to work these boats."

Then some little midget spoke up. "You mean you don't know how to get the boats to work? Shouldn't you at least know how to start them?" Her voice was high and squeaky. She looked like a pug.  
>"You, yeah you, the one that just asked me that question. You're a Parkinson aren't you? Come on we don't have forever you know." She stared at me. She obviously didn't think I would call her out. "Hurry up, tell me your name already. I'm a very impatient person at times." She mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Sorry, what were you saying? Could you speak up a bit?"<p>

"My name is Tanya Parkinson. My whole family has been in Slytherin including my sister who was in the same year as Harry Potter." She looked like a smug pug.

"Brilliant, guess what Parkinson. I was Harry Potter's year too, but I was three years younger." I heard 'That's impossible' loads of times. I didn't mean to let out the 'I'm three years younger' part, but what's been done is done.

"Really, you're all just being stupid! If she says that it just means that she started Hogwarts when she was eight instead of eleven! I've never seen such idiots in my life!" I looked to see who had said it. I must say I was surprised to find who it was. Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin who was so much like his father it affected me quite a bit, but right there just at that moment I felt like crying. Just at that moment he was like Tonks. So much it just hurt. I had watched Tonks and Remus die. I watched them with my own eyes, and it was all her fault. Not Tonks's or Remus's or mine, but it was all her fault. Yeah she died, but I should have been the one to kill her. If it weren't for Molly Weasley, I would have killed her. I would have gotten back for what she made me lose.

"Carly Edwards, I can't believe that you aren't at the school already! You're usually on top of things. I just can't believe it." I looked up and saw none other than Hermione. Of course, she, Hagrid, and McGonagall were the only ones who know what I was going by, and it obviously wasn't McGonagall's strict voice or Hagrid's cheerful voice. So it was obviously going to be Hermione. Anyway, might as well tell her what happened.

"Well, you see, I don't know how to start the boats. Hagrid didn't tell me how. Do you by any chance know?" Hermione sighed.

"How were you the best in seventh year if you can't even figure out where to use the simplest charms? Wait, don't answer that." She looked a bit nervous.

"I have to say Hermione; it was probably because you left after sixth year to go hunt for horcruxes with Harry and Ron. I was the best after you so it's kind of obvious." Hermione blushed; boy when she blushed she turned bright pink. I had to fight back a laugh.

"Well it helped everyone, didn't it? I mean Voldemort is gone now so life's much better, for muggles and wizards alike." I nodded swiftly. I saw a smile at the corner of her mouth. So naturally, I had to grin. Therefore, Hermione burst out laughing. Unlike Hermione, I had learned to control my mouth at times. Laughing being one of them. But I couldn't control the color of my hair. It turned bright turquois. That made the first years laugh. Which made me blush. Once everyone had stopped giggling and my face had returned to its pale state, I spoke.

"Well Professor Granger, could you start the boats? I'm afraid I don't know how." Hermione nodded. Then, she did some spell I couldn't comprehend because she didn't speak. "Right then, I guess you lot can get in now." The first years clambered into the boats. Of course who should fall into the water? Victorie Weasley. "That's not good at all. I'll get her." I started to walk towards the lake.

"She can't swim!" Great. Well, I felt like going for a swim anyway so. I ran. Nothing better than to get in quickly when someone was drowning. I jumped in. God, the water was cold. It could be worse. I could have been slower. Where is she? Wait, was that her? Crap, grindylows. How could this be worse? I swam towards the girl. Grindylows had already gotten to her. She must remind them of Fleur. I grabbed my wand, and well used magic to get her above water. The grindylows grabbed my ankles and gnawed at my skin. I felt like screaming, but if I did that I would run out of breath. Then, no more Aly Havoc.

"Releashio." I was free. I ascended towards the surface of the lake. I crawled out of the lake. "Is she alright?" Hermione didn't answer. I walked up to them and kneeled down. "Hermione, is she alright?"

"She's alive, if that's what you mean." That was all she said. "She'll be okay, I think. Some pretty bad cuts. How'd that happen?"

"Grindylows. She must be like Fleur. Whatcha think?" Hermione didn't respond. Victorie was waking up. Her breathing sharpened. She must be feeling the damage that the grindylows did to her. "Episkey. Who knew that would be such a useful spell? It's a good thing that is a spell, or Miss Weasley would be feeling a lot of pain right now." Teddy shoved his way through to us.

"Teddy what 'appened? I just remember falling." She looked awfully confused. Then, she noticed me. "What 'appened Edwards? Will you tell me what occurred during the time that I can't remember?" I couldn't answer. Why'd she have to ask me? Why me? Why not Hermione?

"Well Miss Weasley, you fell into the lake. And the grindylows got to you…" my voice trailed off. I barely ever stutter, even when I cry I don't stutter.

"Professor Edwards jumped into the lake after you, and you can tell she got you back. She did some spell to get the grindylows off of you. You came up first, but it took her a while to come back up." My hair turned white. He acted like I was a hero. I'm only trying to make sure nobody dies. I can't have anyone else die. "You'd probably be devoured by the grindylows if it weren't for her." He beamed. "It's a good thing she was here."

"Thanks Professor. Teddy's right, I'd be dead if you hadn't been here." I could feel my hair changing. "Nice pixie cut." I could tell Hermione was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks. I actually like my hair this way." Great, now I'm talking about hair. Hermione snickered. I shot her a glare. "Well, we'd best be on our way." This time I watched everyone get into the boats and made sure nobody fell. I jumped in my own boat. Hermione had left by then. "Alright, let's go." It took a while for us to get there, because the boats were awfully slow. "Ready you lot? Just follow me and don't get far behind. We should probably run." My hair turned back to bubble-gum pink. Now, I probably look exactly like Tonks. "One… two… THREE!" I took off. Darn, those first years were fast. But of course they weren't as fast as me. We ran all the way to the Great Hall, where McGonagall was waiting.

"Well Carly Edwards, Professor Granger has told me about your dilemma. We will continue the sorting immediately. You will be in charge of the sorting after the start of term speech." I nodded.

She led everyone into the Great Hall. She motioned for me to go an empty seat nest to Hermione. "Now, that all our staff is present except for Professor Hagrid, who is tending to some important family issues, we will start the sorting soon, but not yet. First, I have some matters to speak about. Our new History of Magic teacher, Miss Carly Edwards, who will be the new Head of Gryffindor House." I stood up. I heard 'That's impossible!', 'I thought she died eleven years ago.', and 'Could it be?'. It had to have been my hair. I've been trying to look like Tonks for years. Now, here I am in front of teachers, who think I'm Tonks. "She will also be in charge of the sorting this year."

"But she died eleven years ago! I saw her body on the ground! Bellatrix Lestrange killed her! I remember that overly brave girl running up to her. She was on the ground. Dead! Gone! Done for! She was murdered!" I exchanged glances with Hermione. Draco Malfoy was a teacher here. I had no idea. This is gonna be torture.

"Well you see Draco, I'm not who you think I am. It's just a coincidence about how I look. As you can tell, I'm not dead, for I am right here in front of you. Therefore, I am very much alive." I could feel a smirk on my face. Students were laughing, at who I don't know. Hopefully at Malfoy. I almost laughed myself. His face showed clear confusion. "I caused quite a bit of havoc." His face changed from confusion to anger. He understood what I meant. He muttered something inaudible. I sat down.

"Well, that was pretty much the most important part." McGonagall nodded at me. I got up and walked over to the stairs. I tripped on the top step. My hair changed to some other color. I heard some small giggles.

"Is there like a list or something? Or um… do I uh…?" Some groans from the staff. "Oh… it's right there. Sorry." I picked up the list and called out the first name. "Calvin O'Reilly!" A tall boy walked up. The hat put him in Hufflepuf. "Conner Harvey!" Ravenclaw. Loads more later, "Ted Lupin!" I crossed my fingers for either Gryffindor or Hufflepuf.

"Gryffindor!" I had to keep myself from smiling. So many people went by.

"Tanya Parkinson." Slytherin. Later. Finally the last person. "Victorie Weasley." Most likely to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I was right.

"Not another Weasley. Well, it's obvious where to put you… Gryffindor!" Knew it. I looked at Hermione. She smiled. I grinned. I walked back to my seat.

"Nice hair. It doesn't suit you very well though. Black isn't really your color." My hair went back to bubble-gum pink. "That's better. By the way, I'm surprised you landed a job here." I smiled sheepishly. Her voice dropped. "I can't believe you told Malfoy who you are. Why would you do that? Really Aly, why did you do that? Malfoy is going to make your time here torture." I shook my head.

"No he won't. He wouldn't try it. Not now that he knows who I am." She nodded. "He knows I'm Aly Havoc, so he won't try anything. He knows I'll get back at him. He may be stupid, but he's no idiot. Especially after what happened seventh year. He had a huge bruise on his face for weeks. Maybe even months. He'd figure it out eventually anyway. McGonagall is probably gonna tell the whole staff." Hermione sighed.

"Aly, instead of celebrating the ending of the war every five or ten years, at Hogwarts we celebrate every eleven years. People who have died or are still alive. McGonagall wants a performance and she knows you can perform. It adds up. She's gonna have you go onstage and do something. If you're not Carly Edwards it'll work out. Students will find it strange if their History of Magic teacher goes onstage. Think, if you're Aly Havoc nobody will find it odd, because you are the Heir of Gryffindor and they'll think you're trying to prove you aren't mad. Aly, I know you aren't insane, but others think you are. Just don't break down when it comes to Tonks and Remus." I nodded. "Please Aly, be yourself for it. You know how I hate you changing your name all the time."

"Hermione, will you just stop bugging me about my name all the time? IT DOESN'T MATTER!" The first time I had yelled out of anger in ages. I had mellowed quite a bit. Hermione just had to stop with the whole 'go back to Aly Havoc' thing, because I just didn't care. Right now I was Carly Edwards. Carly Edwards not Aly Havoc. CARLY EDWARDS. What didn't she understand about that? I decide to change the subject. "So… Hermione, when is your wedding? I know you said it was after the final term, but you didn't specify when." She just looked at me.

"Well, if you come you have to be Alyson Havoc." I nodded. "You also have to be on time. If you're not, good luck trying to get it past Molly. She'll have your head for sure this time. She was about to get an axe out when you were late for Bill and Fleur's. The sad thing was you were staying there for a week and you were right behind her when she said everyone had to go outside so no one would be late." I grinned.

"What can I say? Being late is one of my greatest traits. You should know that Hermione. After all I was late when it came to going to the common room for the first time." She laughed. "Exactly. Remember I was late to our own sorting too?" She smiled. "If you could be late when Apparating, I'd be late for it." She about laughed, but she kept it back. "So… am I invited?"

"Alright, it's on June 15. But you have to be yourself." I nodded.

_Clang!_

"If all Head Boys and Girls would please lead their house's first years to the correct common rooms. We don't want anyone to get lost before classes start." She looked over towards me. "We don't what anymore Carly Edwards. One's bad enough." I stood up and bowed just to make a fool of myself. I have a pretty bad reputation already, so it can't get any worse. "And Professor Edwards, you don't want to be late to your class tomorrow. Therefore, I would find it before tomorrow morning." She frowned, and half the staff broke out laughing, including Hermione.

"I'll try, but you must know by now that being late is the thing I'm best at."

The Houses left. It took forever to find my classroom. Obviously I had forgotten a lot about this place. Thank God that Binns still wasn't still here. I would freeze in my tracks. I sat down in my chair.

"Ha, I got a job. Beat that Harry Potter. You still haven't finished training to be an Auror. I'm a teacher at Hogwarts. I've got a horrible reputation, but I already had one." I put my feet on the desk. "Alyson Havoc, you've outdone yourself this time. You went to muggle college, Oxford University to be exact. And you graduated three years early. If only Tonks could see you. She'd be extremely proud of you. Yeah, nothing less. She'd be proud of Ted too. Just think, he's eleven. It's be eleven years since the war against Voldemort. Nothing could make today awful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, or animals. The only person that is mine is Carly Edwards/Alyson Havoc. Call her either one, because honestly, I could care less. **

**Another thing, for those who might possibly be thinking about killing me for messing up Victorie's age, I know she's younger than Teddy, but it just would ruin the whole entire story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Carly Edwards/Aly Havoc's POV**

_I ran over to Tonks. Everything had melted away from my mind. I only had one thought on my mind. She can't be dead. I ran into someone, but I didn't care. _

"_Tonks! Tonks, no you can't die." There was blood all over her._

"_Live your life Aly. Don't dwell on this. Please, just make sure you make it through this war." I was crying. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I could tell she was trying to tell me something, but she was running out of breath. "Make sure Harry takes good care of Teddy. I have a feeling that Teddy won't be told everything." I nodded mutely. She took my hand and put a piece of paper in it. Then, she was gone. I put the paper in my pocket._

"_Lestrange, I'm gonna kill you! I'll make sure of it! It's that or I die trying!" I ran off trying to find my target._

The scene changed.

"_Harry, you can't let Teddy just live his life without knowing what happened to his parents. What about when he comes to Hogwarts? He's gonna introduce himself, and people are going to ask him if his parents fought in the war. What's he gonna say? 'Um… I don't exactly know. My godfather doesn't tell me that stuff.' Then, they're gonna say, 'Who's your godfather?' And you know what he'll say. 'Harry Potter.' It'll make you look shallow. Do you want that?"_

"_Shuttup Alyson, now get out." I apparated from Grimmauld Place to the house Tonks and Lupin left me in their will._

"Professor Edwards, are you alive?" Someone poked my face. I woke up and fell out of my chair. It was a Ravenclaw.

"Am I late?" The class laughed. I stood up and fixed my jacket. "Is everyone here?" Nobody answered. "I'll take that as yes. Now before we get started, did everybody get their extremely large book that was assigned to them?" Nothing. "Good, now open your books to page one. As you can tell we are learning about the Harry Potter War. If you hadn't noticed that, then I'm afraid you're quite stupid. Now, the prologue is short, so go ahead and read it."

"_Professor_, the prologue is fifteen pages long. How is _that_ short?"

"Well, considering Hermione Granger wrote it, quite short." That shut the kid up. "Matter of fact, stand up and tell us your name."

He stood uncertainly. He mumbled something quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"PETER SAMUELS!" I smirked.

"Well Mr. Samuels, there is no reason whatsoever to yell in a classroom. Now sit down." He did obligingly. "Good, read the prologue, and then we'll go over it." Seventh years actually thought that they could mouth me off. They're dead wrong. I looked at Samuels. He was a Slytherin. No surprise there. You could tell by his attitude, and the fact that he had a Slytherin badge. Head Boy. He wasn't as bad as Malfoy. Thank God.

It took half the class for the Slytherin group of the students to finish reading, but the Ravenclaws were done in five minutes. They looked quite irritated. I don't blame them. How can seventeen year olds take that long to read a simple fifteen page prologue? Five minutes of class were left when the whole class was finished reading.

"Well, it seems that I might have to flunk you Slytherins back into first year. You can't read a simple fifteen page prologue. Oh well, all of you," I looked at the Ravenclaws, "including you lot, have to read Chapter 1 tonight." Blank stares from the Slytherins, whereas the Ravenclaws looked quite enthusiastic. "Class dismissed." The Slytherins jumped up. "Peter Samuels, a word please."

The Slytherins looked sympathetically at Samuels. He walked over to me.

"I'll catch up with you guys." His face showed fear, which just made me enjoy my job even more. The other students were gone. "What do you want Edwards?"

"First of all, you are not to call me Edwards. You can call me Professor or Professor Edwards. Do you understand?" A quick nod. "Good, now, if you disrespect me anymore in my class or anywhere at the fact, I will talk to the Head of Slytherin." Another nod. "Okay, I think that I'll need their name. Who is it?" A small smile crossed Samuels' face.

"Professor Malfoy. Can I go now, _Professor_?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

He sighed. "I hate you."

"Great, now get out. Trust me; you don't want to get on my bad side." He ran out. I laughed. "Nice one Aly, the look on his face was pure terror. Just like Malfoy in seventh year. The exact same expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. You've outdone yourself again." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I put my feet on the desk.

Ted Lupin came in. "Professor, my godfather told me that he knew you from school. I was wondering if you could tell me about my parents. Because he won't tell me." I smiled.

"I know he won't tell you anything Ted. He doesn't want to even though he wasn't as close to your parents as me. She was my mentor you know, your mother was. I'm an orphan. I know what it's like to not have your parents, and Harry does too. He's just forgotten about what it's like. It's hard isn't it?" He nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, considering my mother was your mentor, how about we start with who she was." I nodded.

"Your mother was an Auror. She wasn't one of the high-up ones, but she did well. She usually had short bubble-gum pink hair. She wore the oddest of clothes, but it was her own style so it looked fine."

"Could you tell me how she died? I mean…"

"Sure Ted. Bellatrix Lestrange killed her mercilessly. Now, think about this. Lestrange is your great-aunt. Not a very reassuring thought, but she always hated your grandmother, grandfather, and your mother. Now, your mother getting married to your father just made Lestrange's hate increase."

"Why?"

"He didn't tell you? Harry I mean." Teddy shook his head. "Your father was a… if I tell you, you can't freak out or anything. Okay?" He nodded his head. "Your father, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. I realize that you're probably shocked and stuff, but you just need to know this stuff." He nodded.

"Can we talk about my mom right now?"

"Uh… sure. Well, she hated her first name, Nymphadora. That's why she went by Tonks. She was well, how can I put this lightly? Clumsy. During my fifth year, she'd always trip on the same umbrella stand. It looked ghastly. A troll leg. Whoever came up with the interior design of that house was delusional. Of course you wouldn't know that because Harry fixed the place. He got rid of that thing too. That place was so depressing. Where was I?"

Teddy looked at his watch.

"Oh, I'm going to be late for my next class. Lunch. I mean Lunch Class." I shrugged.

"I didn't know that there was a Lunch Class. Oh well. Go on and um… leave, I guess." He ran off. "I didn't know that there was a lunch class. I guess it shows how much this place has changed in eleven years." I walked over to my desk and looked at my schedule for Mondays. No class. Free time. What was I going to do? I snapped fingers. "I'll see if Hermione has a class. If not, I'll entertain myself with something that will aggravate her." I started to laugh.

I guess it started to sound a little creepy, because a first year from Hufflepuf looked through my doorway and asked if I was a lunatic.

"Of course I'm not a lunatic. Where on Earth would you get that idea? Do I look mad to you?" She backed up and ran for it. She obviously didn't want to admit that she was wrong. "I am NOT mad!"

"That's great to know Carly. Now be Aly Havoc, so we can go to the Three Broomsticks." I spun and saw Hermione in my doorway. "Hurry up. We're wasting time. My time. Your time. Now come on. Change your outfit too. You're wearing the same clothes that you were wearing yesterday." I looked down at my clothes as if I had noticed them for the first time. It actually was the first time that I had noticed them.

"Okay." I ran up to my office and changed into something completely sensible. "Alyson Havoc wearing this. It's completely unexpected. I might actually be going mad." I almost ran out. "Wait." I looked in a mirror at my hair. It changed to original non-eccentric look, and my eyes turned a misty grey. "Aly Havoc is going to the Three Broomsticks, while looking completely normal. What a turn of events." I ran downstairs. "I'm ready. Let's go."

When we arrived, we were stared at like one of us was a loon. The nerve of those people. How could they look at Hermione that way? She was a genius. She's nowhere near mad. Those people had a lot of guts to think Hermione was crazy.

"Hey Hermione those people are staring at you. I think they think you're mad." She groaned like I was being ignorant.

"They're staring at you _Aly_. They're stupid enough to believe that the garbage that Rita Skeeter writes is true. That shows pure idiocy. Even though you can be a little bit… um, off at times. You're not mad. That's for sure. The people will see eventually. No matter how stupid they are being, they'll see how you're not mad." More people were staring at us now.

"Thanks, now people think that I'm even madder than before." She smiled.

"Sorry Aly. I didn't mean to. I swear." I just smiled it off.

"Hermione, you worry too much. It doesn't matter. After all, eventually they'll all see how sane I am. Granted, I've done a lot of odd things in my life, but it doesn't mean that I'm mad. Sure I punched Seamus for holding my hand, but I didn't expect that. It was a force of habit after Malfoy kept trying to get close to me. Just think, Draco Malfoy getting close to me, trying to hold my hand, trying to fool me into having a date with him. I punched him, probably, five times a day. That just about scared me to death."

She smiled, and I actually felt like myself. Aly Havoc was herself for once. I had been a different person for six years. Not having a school to attend, not having something to keep my mind preoccupied messed me up. I graduated early so I didn't have anything to do.

People were staring at me, and for once, I didn't care. Hermione was right. Someday, they'll all see that I'm completely un-mad.

"Hey Hermione, since when has there been a Lunch Class?" Now she was staring at me too.

"Aly, the time that you say things like that is what makes people think you're mad. There's never been a Lunch Class." I grinned like I was joking.

"So there isn't a Lunch Class?" She put her face in her hands.

"Please tell me that you're joking."

**Ted Lupin's POV**

I ran from Edwards' classroom. My great-aunt killed my mother. Family mutiny. My father was a werewolf. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. From the sounds of it, my mother was half-mad. Edwards was a bit off too, so I can only guess why. I ran to the Gryffindor common room.

I had a free class, but Edwards didn't know that. Lunch Class, I can't believe she believed that. She sure was stupid. What kind of teacher believes something as stupid as Lunch Class?

"Teddy, is that you? Where 'have you been? You just disappeared." Tori said quickly.

"Well, I stopped by Edwards to see if she could tell me a bit about my parents, and I learned some pretty awful stuff." Tori got closer, and I could feel my face reddening.

"Like what? You know you can tell me Teddy. I'll keep it a secret." I didn't know what to say. I knew she was going to ask, but I hadn't planned it through.

"Can I tell you later?"


End file.
